


赌局 The Bet

by frozensight, itssogay



Category: Battle Creek (TV)
Genre: M/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-13
Updated: 2015-05-13
Packaged: 2018-03-30 08:53:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3930625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frozensight/pseuds/frozensight, https://archiveofourown.org/users/itssogay/pseuds/itssogay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>有时候一些友善的赌局会失去控制，有些时候这也不是件坏事。</p>
            </blockquote>





	赌局 The Bet

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Bet](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3876361) by [frozensight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/frozensight/pseuds/frozensight). 



赌局开始于Font说Russ不能忍受Milt碰他多于十秒，这时Jacocks附和道：“他（Russ）当然能忍受超过十秒，但是到了二十秒他就会得癌症了。”“三十秒，然后Russ就会一拳打到Milt的脸上”，Funkhauser笑着插了一句。Russ“非常的”感谢大家对他的信任。  
  
赌局就这样自热而然的开始了，Russ有些期待，因为他还希望赢了那个关于Funkhauser和Shailene结婚的赌局。真正使他吃惊的是Guziewicz在Russ背后下注让Milt碰Russ持续一分钟，而且Russ不能反抗。“怎么了？”她在Russ来质问她时反问道，“我要玩就玩大的。”  
  
有时候Russ恨办公室里的每一个人，除了Holly——她礼貌的拒绝了下注的邀请，也因为Russ永远没办法恨她。  
  
很自然的，Milt最终发现了。  
  
“你们打了个赌？”他站在办公室的中央，双臂交叉着就好像再加上他皱起的眉头能帮他在缺少更多信息的情况下弄明白似的。  
  
“是，不过只是个很蠢的游戏罢了，是为了看看Russ能忍受你在他的私人空间里多久，他能忍受呢还是会逃跑呢？”Niblet笑着自言自语。但是他并没有下任何的赌注，所以对他来说这只是个游戏。  
  
“有点意思”Milt咕哝道，他的眼神转向了Russ，看着他。  
  
“不，这太荒唐了。”Russ坐在椅子里转到电脑前面，装作整件事情不会发生。“说真的，你觉得我们没有工作吗？”  
  
“Russ说得对，我们的确有工作。”Milt停顿了一下，Russ的直觉告诉他他一定会恨死之后发生的事了。“但是，我知道我能让Russ忍受我碰他多于一分钟。”  
  
“那么你愿意赌多少钱呢，探员先生？”Font问道。Russ马上就要把他的头按在键盘上了。  
  
Milt想了一会，回答道：“一百美元。”  
  
Funkhauser吹起了口哨，Jacocks竖起了眉毛，Font吃惊到把手里的棒球棒砸到了脚上。Russ把椅子转了过来，怒视着整个屋子，但是尤其盯着Milt。  
  
“你真的要加入这个愚蠢的游戏？”  
  
他耸了耸肩，手插在他傻气的定制西装的口袋里。“为什么不呢？我有确保能赢的办法。”  
  
“噢，真的吗？”  
  
Milt有胆量冲着Russ笑。“说真的，过来，我们现在就可以解决这个谜团了。”  
  
Russ对遵守没有兴趣，但是在屋子里的每个人都开始对他发出嘘声，Holly在屋子的另一端冲着他微笑。Russ一边想着“好吧，也不会有什么不好的事情发生的，”一边站了起来，走向Milt，停在了他面前。  
  
“你有什么阴谋吗，Chamberlain先生？”  
  
Milt对他微笑，他们四目相视，当他无视了Russ的问题，问道：“准备好计时了吗，Font？”  
  
“准备好了。”  
  
他正准备问他们是不是要先倒数，如果Milt真的想着他能拿回他的一百美元。因为Russ不觉得除了Font以外的任何人能赢。但是，当Milt的嘴贴到他的嘴上而不是手放在肩膀上或者胳膊上的时候，Russ的大脑短路了。  
  
他的第一反应是立马撤开，擦干净他的嘴，然后在冲出办公室之前大吼。这个想法仅仅持续了几秒，他就发现Milt是个接吻好手，经过更长的时间之后Russ才承认他真的是个接吻高手。Milt一只手在Russ脸颊附近徘徊，另一只手隐约的碰着他的胳膊，Milt斜过他的头来暗示有一个更深的吻在等着Russ，Russ真心希望那柔软的牢骚声不是他对此的反应，要是他问出来就好了，因为这太尴尬了，毕竟他们还站在办公室的中央。  
  
Russ向后跳了一下，嘴唇微张的盯着Milt，Milt看起来像是一只吃一整打金丝雀的猫。围观的警探们在欢呼，Russ发现了遥远的Font在哀嚎着“五十五秒！”但是他无法不去看Milt，如果不是他的同事在看着他们的话，Russ很有可能会回吻Milt，这个想法有点吓到了他自己。  
  
“看来Guz赢了，”Russ用低哑的声音说，双手紧握在两侧，眼睛依旧看Milt几秒钟才转过身走回了他的桌子。  
  
“但是Guz赌的是一分钟，不是五十秒。”Funkhauser抗议道。  
  
“四舍五入之后她是最接近的。”Russ回道，紧握着笔，假装他的手抖是因为常有的愤怒而不是紧张。“你们这些下注的白痴，快付钱。”  
  
他的后方传来了抱怨，但也伴随着钱包发出的沙沙声，大家拿出钱，递给站在她办公室门口的Guziewicz。他太过于专注在尝试继续他的文书工作了，以致于当一只手落在他的肩膀上时他缩了一下。Russ抬起头来，竖起眉毛，看见Guziewicz站在那，无声的把赢来的钱扔在他的桌子上。  
  
“为了一个正义的比赛，”是她走前说的所有话，Russ数了数，他不由自主的注意到她好像拿了二十美元的庄家费，而Milt的一百美元纸币依然崭新的卷曲着。  
  
渐渐地每个人都回到了工作上，尽管直到五点之前还是有一些人瞥向Russ。他没有打算在他离开大楼的时候盯着Milt，但是他还是这么做了。他们接吻的记忆突然出现在Russ的脑海里，他只能冲出大楼，冲向他的车。  
  
明天就会好了，Russ跟自己理论道，因为所有人都会有时间去忘掉这个赌局，然后他就可以假装他没有差点就跟特别探员数据机器人在办公室中央亲热的事实。  
  
这些都是说起来容易，做起来难，因为当Russ第二天早上走进办公室的时候，并没有人说了什么，而是他能从他们的脸上看出来他们很好奇。他坐下的时候，Font竖起了眉毛看着他，Jacocks一直坐在她的办公桌冲着他傻笑。他真的非常感激Guziewicz递给了他一个案子并且要求他去带上Milt。尽管在他出去的时候，Holly给他了一个微笑和一个大拇指。Russ一边试图去忘记这些，一边走进大厅那边的FBI办公室，在能和Milt对视的最远距离喊道：“有个新案子，咱们在我车上见。”  
  
他并没有等Milt的回应，而是回到了他的车上去等他。Milt在大概一分钟之后出来了，Russ打开了驾驶员一侧的门坐了进去，什么都没说。跟着他，Milt也坐了进去，为了说服他那团废铁能发动起来，Russ把卷宗递给了他。  
  
“所以我们就直接忘记昨天发生的事情？”Milt漠不关心的问道，翻着卷宗，快速的扫着上面的内容。  
  
Russ的手滑了一下，但是谢天谢地他的车终于发动了起来，所以看起来他是故意这么做的。“看不出来为什么我们要记着它，所以是呀，就是这么打算的。”  
  
Milt哼了一声，但是并没有说什么，而是把话题转移到了案子上，Russ认为事情就这样了。他真的忘记了整件事情，直到案子解决了，一周后的周六晚上，Milt一声不响的出现在他公寓门前的时候。  
  
“你在这干嘛？”Russ挡住了门口，眯着眼睛问道。  
  
“就是来看看你怎么样。”  
  
他竖起了一边的眉毛，“怎么了？我很好，我这周甚至都没有被打。报应之神一定去度假了之类的。”  
  
这句话让Milt笑了出来，然而Russ发现他自己也咧着嘴笑了出来，而没有把这个表情变成一个紧皱的眉头。Milt斜过他的头，脸上带着微笑。“我不是在问你身体怎么样，Russ，我想知道你是怎么应对我们那个吻的。”  
  
天哪，Russ翻了个白眼，试图表现得很放松，尽管他握着门把手的手握的更紧了。“我怎么处理我们那个吻的？我都忘记了它发生过，Chamberlain。更别提我是个成年人了，当然能处理一个小小的柏拉图式的吻。”  
  
Milt点了点头，Russ发誓他看到Milt这时走近了一步。“我只是想确定我们之间还好，我不希望什么事毁掉我们的搭档关系。”  
  
Russ忍不住大笑了出来。“要是任何事能毁了它，我保证那是你的秘密，而不是我无法去处理你是一个接吻好手这个事实。”  
  
“所以你认为我是一个接吻好手？”Milt倚在门框上，离Russ的脸只有几英寸，突然间Russ明白了为什么Milt会出现在他门前了。  
  
“我保留承认对自己不利事实的权力，”他回答道，退后了一点让两个人之间有点距离。“我的晚餐要凉了，所以既然我们确定了我一切都很好这个事实，我就要说晚安了。”  
  
“等一下！”Milt在Russ要关上门时把手挡在门上，尽管违背了自己更好的判断，Russ没有关上门。  
  
“什么事，Chamberlain探员？”  
  
Milt叹了一口气，手揉了揉他平时整齐的头发。“那如果......我觉得忘记那件事有问题呢？”  
  
他眨了眨眼睛，慢慢领会这句话，然后Russ重复道：“你......觉得忘记那件事有问题？”  
  
“是的，有问题。”  
  
他们四目相接，Russ并不是很确定是什么让Milt看他的眼神充满强烈的情绪。“那你打算怎么做呢？”  
  
“理想状态下？”Milt又一次走近了一步，然而这一次Russ没有动。“我想继续我们上次没有完成的......如果你觉得可以的话。”  
  
“你是......你是在问我我们能不能亲热？”  
  
“我知道一定有什么原因让你成为Battle Creek最厉害的警探之一。”Milt干巴巴的评论道。“是的，Russel，我是在问你我们能不能亲热。”  
  
Russ被吓呆了，更多的是被Milt请求的直率而不是他做到了。他回想起他是如何几乎忘记了他们一周前的接吻——好吧，他的确是做了一些梦——但是Milt做不到。在走开门口之前，他让开一步，让Milt走进他的公寓。“你想进来的话就进来吧，但是关于晚餐我可不是开玩笑的，不过如果你还没吃过的话我这里应该有足够你一起吃的分量。”Russ走进厨房时门关上了，他对自己微笑了一下，处理着两盘通心粉和炸鱼条。“也就是说，如果你能吃得下从冰箱里拿出来的冷冻食品的话。”  
  
“不是什么好选择，但是毕竟是食物。”Milt回答道，他的声音越来越近。  
  
“好的，”Russ说着，拿起第二个盘子递给在拐角处的Milt。他眨了眨眼睛，加了一句：“我就是个快速简单的人。”  
  
“不要太快，我希望。”Milt笑了笑回答道，Russ哼了一声，打开电视，开始吃了起来。他忍不住不去想说不定，只是说不定，Milt是个值得他去了解他黑暗秘密以外的部分的人。  
  
“闭上嘴吃你的饭，小白脸。”  
  
如果说会有什么不同的话，Russ想，那就是以后的发现一定会非常有趣。  
  
后记：  
我意识到我好像经常让他们结束于一起吃饭和看电视？ ˉ\\_(ツ)_/ˉ  
不管怎么样，他们大概不会吃完晚餐，而是会被什么其他事情分心，最后在沙发上亲热直到Russ抱怨他的背疼。之后就是嘲笑和按摩。然后结束。  
  
译者注：  
第一次翻译，献给枫糖格子。  
欢迎去原作者的主页（<http://archiveofourown.org/users/frozensight/pseuds/frozensight>），欢迎捉虫。请轻拍，谢谢。

**Author's Note:**

> 后记：  
> 我意识到我好像经常让他们结束于一起吃饭和看电视？ ˉ\\_(ツ)_/ˉ  
> 不管怎么样，他们大概不会吃完晚餐，而是会被什么其他事情分心，最后在沙发上亲热直到Russ抱怨他的背疼。之后就是嘲笑和按摩。然后结束。
> 
> 译者注：  
> 第一次翻译，献给枫糖格子。  
> 欢迎去原作者的主页（http://archiveofourown.org/users/frozensight/pseuds/frozensight），欢迎捉虫。请轻拍，谢谢。


End file.
